


Of breakfast and questions

by smusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Padfoot - Freeform, Slice of Life, dog Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smusername/pseuds/smusername
Summary: When they parted, Remus looked into those grey eyes that always sparked a fire inside him. Those eyes that had been driving him crazy from the very moment they met, ten years ago. And he knew. In that fleeting moment in which their eyes met, he knew that he didn't need an over-the-top plan to ask Sirius this question. This was them. This intimacy, this domestic moments they have been sharing for the last seven years, was all they needed.Why has he waited so long to do this?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Of breakfast and questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this could be as a continuation of [Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629318), but you don’t have to read that to read this.
> 
> Thanks to [bethanlovescoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanlovescoffee) for beta this. Any remaining errors or weird-sounding sentences are mine.

Remus awoke, blinking slowly and looking for his phone to turn off the alarm. He was waiting for the grunts coming from the other side of the bed, telling him to turn it off quickly; Sirius was not a morning person, he never woke up before Remus if he could avoid it. When he turned, instead of finding a sleeping Sirius, Remus found only empty space.

When he opened the bedroom’s door, the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen reached him. That was usually reserved for weekends when they had more time in the mornings for breakfast.

He made his way across their little kitchen and found Sirius humming and dancing a little to the song playing on his phone that was perched on the window sill. Padfoot, the black lab they adopted a couple of years back, was sitting in front of the counter, waiting for Sirius to give him some of the pancakes he was finishing cooking.

Remus stood in the doorway and contemplated the scene a little longer, committing every detail to memory.

When Padfoot sensed him, he stood up and made his way over to him, wagging his tail. "Good morning, baby," he said bending down to scratch the dog behind the ears.

Sirius turned back with a smile when he heard him. "Morning, darling. Slept well?"

"Morning." Remus went over to the stove and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips. "Mmm, this smells so good." He took one of the pancakes and parted it in half, giving a piece to Padfoot, and eating the other one. "What's the occasion?"

Sirius bated his hand away, finished with the last pancake, and turned off the stove. "I just thought it would be lovely to have a nice anniversary breakfast, or did you forget?" He said, hugging Remus and kissing the tip of his nose.

They started swaying around the kitchen when the song changed. "Of course I haven't forgotten! We have dinner planned tonight!"

How could he have forgotten? He had been awake for some time after Sirius had fallen asleep last night. He had decided that today he would be brave enough to ask Sirius what he has been thinking for some months now. He had brought the ring and had had it in his briefcase for a couple of months, so Sirius wouldn't find it. He will do it after dinner, when they are coming back home. He had planned to come back through the park, and there, by the lake, pop the question.

Lost in his thoughts, Remus almost missed his steps when Sirius tried to spin him around. "Wow, you okay there?" Sirius laughed, catching him against his chest.

He chuckled and righted himself. "I got distracted." He offered again his hand to Sirius to finish the dance. By the end of the song Sirius dipped him and kissed him with all the love he had.

When they parted, Remus looked into those grey eyes that always sparked a fire inside him. Those eyes that had been driving him crazy from the very moment they met, ten years ago. And he knew. In that fleeting moment in which their eyes met, he knew that he didn't need an over-the-top plan to ask Sirius this question. This was them. This intimacy, this domestic moments they have been sharing for the last seven years, was all they needed. _Why has he waited so long to do this?_

"Okay, let's eat before the pancakes get cold and we are late."

"Marry me," he blurted out as Sirius was sitting at the table.

"What?" Sirius was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked confused and surprised by the sudden question.

"Erm… marry me, please?" he said, standing where Sirius had left him after finishing their little dance, fidgeting with the hem of his pyjama top.

Sirius blinked up at him, "Are you for real?"

"I… Erm… I know we haven't discussed it, but we have been together for so long and I thought that maybe… we could, you know, make it official to the world. But it's ok if you don't want it, I mean, we can forg-"

"Rem, baby, stop rambling for a second." Sirius had stood up again and put his hands on Remus' shoulders. Remus kept his gaze downward, he didn't think Sirius wouldn't want to marry him, he couldn't bear to look at him now, he was so embarrassed.

Sirius gently tipped his chin upwards and Remus looked up to those grey eyes again. They were so full of love and shining so bright that he thought he was seeing two stars.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Sirius asked in a soft tone. The shining of his eyes was now in part because of unshed tears. "Are you sure? Is this real?"

"Of course I want to marry you! This is real, I have been sure for so long! That's why I am asking." He held up a finger and freed himself of Sirius grasp. He went to the living room where his briefcase was laying and took out the black ring box.

When he entered the kitchen again, Sirius was still standing where he had left him. Padfoot was at his side, nudging softly his hand and pointing with his head toward the table, as to remind him about the pancakes.

He took Sirius' hands in his own and took a shaky breath. He bent down on one knee, opened the little black box, and looked up.

"Sirius Orion Black, would you, please, do me the honour of making me even happier than I am now by becoming my husband?" He said, trying to stop the tears that were treating with falling off. He had prepared a whole discourse for tonight, but all of it had been forgotten. He was so caught up in this moment, that the only important thing now was asking this question. All the other things he wanted to say could be said later.

"Ye- yeah! Of course I will marry you," Sirius choked a bit with his tears before continuing. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated, pulling Remus to his feet and kissing every part of his face.

Remus slid the ring onto his finger and lifted his hand to his lips to place a kiss just above the ring. Padfoot had observed this exchange with calm curiosity, and when they kissed again, he joined the celebration jumping and tackling them both to the floor.

"Yes, baby, we are getting married! And you will be a perfect little ring bearer, yes you will," Remus said, hugging Padfoot around the neck and giving him little kisses on his head.

"Well, I think he will have to share with Harry the position of ring bearer. James and Lily will not pass an opportunity to show off their kid, and they will use the godson card to make us have him as ring bearer," Sirius said, laughing at the display of affection Remus always had towards Padfoot.

"You are probably right," he said, standing up and going to the table. "But we will have time to worry about the wedding planning later, for now, should we have our first breakfast with you as my fiancé?"

Sirius beamed at him and kissed him again.

They finally sat at the table, with the plate of pancakes in the middle. The pancakes had gone a bit cold and they would definitely be late for their respective jobs, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that they were still in their pyjamas, or had bad bed hair, or that Padfoot had half climbed onto Remus' lap to steal one of his pancakes.

What mattered now was that sitting in front of him was Sirius, who had said yes. Sirius, to whom he was now engaged. Sirius, his fiancé. Sirius, his future husband.

Sirius, the love of his life.


End file.
